Deadline
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Daniel informe Jack d'une importante date limite.


**STARGATE SG-1**

_**Deadline**_

**Auteur : Gen Varel**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance/Humour/Amitié  
Spoilers : Aucun  
Saison : Fin de la 8, après Moebius  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: PG-13 (Teens)  
Résumé : Daniel informe Jack d'une importante date limite.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note de l'auteur : Juste une petite pièce d'humour.

Note du traducteur : ce n'est pas un genre habituel pour Gen, mais elle s'en tire très bien à mon avis.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur relecture.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jack entra dans la salle de briefing pour trouver deux des trois membres de SG1 l'attendant patiemment, assis confortablement sur le côté droit de la table. L'autre côté de la table manifestement vide, le propriétaire du siège à sa gauche, contrairement à son habitude, en retard pour le briefing de pré-mission. 

« Où est Carter ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, faisant lever les yeux distraits de Daniel du catalogue qu'il était en train de parcourir attentivement.

« Oh, ah… elle a dit qu'elle terminait une expérience et qu'elle serait en retard de quelques minutes, mais de ne pas l'attendre, » répondit rapidement l'archéologue, ses yeux retournant aussitôt sur le prospectus dans ses mains. Quelque chose sembla avoir saisi son attention, et il le posa sur la table pour cercler l'article avec un marqueur noir.

Teal'c était impassible comme d'habitude, également immergé dans le dernier numéro de AXL, la publication de fitness qu'il avait récemment découverte. Mais il regarda de côté son ami, essayant avec curiosité de jeter un coup d'œil furtif alors que l'archéologue tournait une autre page, cherchant apparemment quelque chose en particulier.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda Jack indiscrètement en prenant son siège.

« Eh bien… je chercher des alliances, » répondit nonchalamment Daniel, inconscient des expressions de surprise venant de chaque côté.

« Des alliances ? » demanda Jack.

« Hum-hum. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi achetez-vous des alliances ? »

« Oh ! » répondit le jeune homme, donnant finalement à Jack sa pleine attention. « L'anniversaire de Sam est bientôt. » Il tenta ensuite de continuer de 'faire du shopping', comme si cette réponse expliquait tout.

Jack fronça les sourcils, échangeant un regard déconcerté avec Teal'c et demanda à nouveau d'une voix sardonique. « Pardonnez-moi d'être bouché, mais que diable à avoir l'anniversaire de Carter avec des alliances ? »

« Elles sont pour Sam et moi. La date limite est son anniversaire. »

« Quoi ?! Quelle date limite ? » demanda Jack d'un ton maussade, ses poils du cou se hérissant à la mention des alliances, de Sam et de Daniel dans la même phrase.

« Oh, c'est vrai ! Sam ne l'a probablement jamais mentionné, non plus, » dit Daniel un peu gêné. « Eh bien, voici le marché : Sam et moi avions fait un pacte il y a deux ans. Nous nous étions mis d'accord que si elle était toujours célibataire au moment où elle aurait quarante ans, et que je sois également célibataire et sans attache, elle et moi nous marierions. Pendant un temps, ça semblait sans fondement avec Pete dans les parages, mais maintenant… » il haussa les épaules. « Et comme son anniversaire est bientôt… » il montra du doigt le catalogue de bijoux dans ses mains.

« Quoi ?! » La voix de Jack claqua dans la pièce, faisant se redresser Daniel sur son siège et jeter un coup d'œil à Teal'c comme pour s'assurer que la protection était facilement atteignable.

« Eh bien, Jack, comment pouvez-vous nous en vouloir ? Nous avons pensé que nous voulions tous les deux avoir des enfants avant que nous ne soyons trop vieux, et nous nous entendons bien… nous nous aimons suffisamment, et nous pouvons partager beaucoup de ce que nous ne pourrions pas partager avec d'autres personnes… » Daniel continuait de discourir lorsque le Lieutenant Colonel entra en coup de vent dans la pièce et prit rapidement son siège.

« Désolée, désolée, désolée ! L'expérience a duré un peu trop longtemps ! Avez-vous déjà commencé avec le briefing de pré-mission ? » demanda-t-elle essoufflée… puis se figea, apercevant le regard noir de Jack dirigé vers un archéologue en train de se ratatiner en face d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Daniel Jackson, comme d'habitude, joue avec le feu, » répondit Teal'c énigmatiquement, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Il avait voulu utiliser cette phrase depuis longtemps, et cette situation s'adaptait parfaitement à l'expression.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours déconcertée. Ses yeux retournèrent vers son supérieur, qui lentement tourna ses yeux sombres et menaçants vers elle, ce qui la fit se reculer sur son siège et trembler d'une appréhension momentanée.

« WALTER ! » hurla soudain Jack, faisant sursauter Sam et Daniel, et le Sergent apparut miraculeusement comme par magie.

« Monsieur ! » répondit l'homme, prêt à se faire hara-kiri si on le lui ordonnait.

« Débranchez les caméras de cette pièce pendant les cinq prochaines minutes. Tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-il, et toutes les personnes dans la salle se regardèrent les unes les autres, franchement alarmées, alors que le petit homme cria, « A vos ordres, Monsieur ! » et disparut.

Teal'c craignait de devoir intervenir et d'empêcher O'Neill de démolir son ami irresponsable. Daniel craignait de ne jamais voir Atlantis maintenant qu'il avait décidé de pousser Jack un peu trop loin. Sam craignait que Jack n'ait perdu le peu de bon sens qui lui restait dans son joli crâne argenté.

Quand Jack se leva de son siège, Teal'c se tendit, Sam cria d'une voix inquiète, « Monsieur ? » et Daniel poussa son siège de la table, prêt à se lever d'un bond et de courir pour sauver sa vie. Aussi quand leur supérieur fit à la place deux pas pour surgir au-dessus de Sam, qui le regarda avec un total désarroi dans les yeux, Teal'c se détendit et Daniel soupira, tandis qu'elle déglutissait nerveusement. « Monsieur ? » dit-elle d'un petit cri plaintif à nouveau.

Sans un mot, Jack se saisit des épaules de son Lieutenant Colonel, la tira hors de sa chaise, et planta un baiser ferme et passionné sur sa bouche ouverte, faisant incliner sa tête en arrière et son corps fondre contre le sien.

Les bras de Sam vinrent s'enrouler automatiquement autour de sa taille et il prolongea le baiser, emporté par l'enthousiasme. Cela ne dura pas trop longtemps, mais le silence de mort dans la salle donnait l'impression que le baiser avait duré une éternité. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent bruyamment, laissant une blonde molle et essoufflée se balançant de façon mal assurée sur ses pieds, regardant son supérieur dans une totale confusion.

« Jack ? » haleta-t-elle finalement, se demandant ce qui l'avait possédé d'afficher ouvertement leur nouvelle et secrète relation devant leurs amis de manière si inattendue.

Jack lui fit un sourire en coin, puis il haussa les épaules d'un air coupable, « Désolé, Carter. Mais je devais mettre les points sur les i. »

« Hein ? » demanda-t-elle avec stupeur, clignant des yeux en le regardant et souhaitant qu'il la ferme tout simplement et l'embrasse à nouveau.

« Daniel, les choses sont claires pour vous ? » demanda-t-il à l'archéologue qui avait à présent un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, et Jack leva un sourcil à la Teal'c quand il surprit le sourire satisfait sur le visage de son ami.

« Oh, oui ! » gloussa Daniel, jetant avec suffisance le catalogue par-dessus son épaule et le laissant atterrir sur le sol.

« Petit serpent intrigant et visqueux ! Il n'y avait pas de date limite, n'est-ce pas ?! » cria-t-il soudain, relâchant la blonde chancelante, qui désespérément s'affala sur son siège, ses yeux regardant ses deux autres amis avec incrédulité.

« Nope ! » rit Daniel.

« Ohpourl'amourduciel ! » hurla à nouveau Jack, sa main démangeant maintenant de serrer le cou de son ami satisfait de lui et ses yeux menaçant pire encore.

« Vous vous êtes fait avoir, O'Neill, » l'informa Teal'c, secouant sa tête de profonde déception.

« Je suppose que oui, » reconnut Jack à contrecœur, hochant la tête alors qu'un sourire tirait malgré lui les coins de la bouche. « Oh, que diable ! » dit-il, puis il tourna ses yeux sur la femme toujours la bouche ouverte assise devant lui. « Carter, que diriez-vous d'un dîner ce soir avec les gars ? Je crois que nous avons quelques explications à donner, » suggéra-t-il.

« D'ac-cord, » dit-elle automatiquement en lui souriant. Que venait-il de demander ?

« Bien, » Jack lui rendit son sourire. Puis il lança un coup d'œil à son ami toujours béat et hocha la tête avec un respect donné à contrecœur. Toutes ces années à supporter Space Monkey n'avaient pas été pour rien. Daniel avait appris quelque chose de lui après tout. « Alors, Daniel, qu'y a-t-il sur cette planète que vous voulez aller visiter ? »

Ignorant l'expression sidérée d'une colonel toujours confuse, les trois hommes procédèrent à discuter de la mission à venir comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé.

Sam secoua la tête d'incrédulité, fermant enfin sa bouche et se faisant une promesse. Cette nuit, après le départ des garçons, quand ils seraient seuls, Jack allait l'embrasser encore… ! Quoiqu'il arrive après, il l'avait déclenché lui-même.

Il l'avait bien cherché !

Fin

* * *

_Note : Sacré Daniel. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Un petit commentaire me ferait grandement plaisir._


End file.
